Thicker Than Blood
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Reconstruction 04. Petra's past shows up on the doorstep, Justin is helpful, and the Pack gets a bit bigger. Warning: Suicide Attempt. Trigger Warning Blood, Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt Crossover w/Power Rangers, werewolf!Justin Stewart


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Teen Wolf

A/N: **WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE WITHIN, THE SCENE IS GRAPHIC. TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT.**

So, this is the next story in the Reconstruction series. I've labeled it specifically as a crossover because instead of borrowing Justin for something, I've pulled in a few other Rangers. They are based on my Rainbow Brotherhood series. The Justin and Zhane thing is a little quirk of mine, because I once thought Zhane is an older Justin, and it kind of stuck in my head. This is a one-shot story featuring OC Petra and her twins Melody and Hope as well as Justin Stewart, Laura Hale, and Derek Hale. I think that's everything to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Laura met Justin Stewart the second week of classes on Friday afternoon. Laura remembered and understood the logic that had lead to her taking algebra her first semester at college, but when faced with her absolute distaste with math, it was a little hard to drum up enthusiasm. Only the knowledge that she'd have to take the class later on kept her from beginning her advisor to help her drop the class.

Then Justin happened. Justin, who approached her with a bright smile, warm blue eyes, and an incredible offer to help her get through the homework. Laura couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Do you want to grab a spot in the library right now?" Justin offered, "Might as well get it done while it's still fresh in your mind."

Laura glanced at her watch and frowned, "I can't. I'm supposed to meet my brother and go home with him." She sighed as she put her books away. "He'd probably say he could ride the subways on his own just fine, but he's sixteen and he's my responsibility."

"Where's home then?" Justin asked curiously.

"Beacon," Laura hesitated, "the house is out on Staten Island."

"Well, that's a bit of luck," Justin said, "one of my lab partners last semester lived out on Staten Island. There is an incredible coffee shop out there where Angel and I used to work on projects together. How about I buy you a cup of coffee and talk numbers?"

Laura stared up at him for a moment, "Does that work for you normally?"

Justin blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee and talk numbers? Does that pick up line work for you?" Laura said as she stood up.

Justin's eyes went wide, "I wasn't trying… no, I just wanted to help you with your homework if you wanted. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to give you that impression."

Laura giggled and reached over to punch his arm gently. "It's okay," she said, "I was just messing with you."

Justin grinned back at her, "I like you."

"Aw, thanks," Laura said, "I like you too."

"So, homework help?" Justin offered.

Laura tilted her head for a moment, then moved to tuck her arm inside Justin's, grinning up at him, "I guess I should," she said. "If I want Derek to make new friends, I should set the example."

Justin studied her for a moment before allowing Laura to pull him out of the classroom, backpacks bumping against each other as they walked. "So," Justin said, "what's your major?"

"American History and Political Science with a minor in Education," Laura said.

"That's interesting," Justin said slowly.

Laura snickered, "It sounds boring, I know. I got duel credits in high school for a lot of my history studies, meaning I can focus on political science and education."

"But why all of that?" Justin asked.

"I want to teach history," Laura said, "and my family," she hesitated for a long moment, "the Hale family is very old and very respected in certain circles. As the oldest child, that legacy is mine to carry on into the future. Political science will help me with that legacy."

Justin was silent again, glancing over at her for a long moment. Laura leaned into him a bit, "What are you studying?"

"According to my records? I'm majoring in business and a minor in accounting, but I'm taking graphic design and comp sci classes in my free time." Justin replied. He hesitated for a long moment, "I confess, I'm a junior this year."

"You said you were seventeen," Laura said.

"Well, I graduated high school when I was fourteen," Justin said. "I'm something of a genius."

"And you've been living on your own, in New York City," Laura asked.

"I'm emancipated," Justin said tensely. "My dad earns a promotion every year and we move. I didn't want my university education to match my high school education, so I got a friend to help me make my case to the judge. I've been programming computers for years, my friend got me set up to sell some of it, mostly games for cell phones, and between my scholarships and Blue Moon, I've been self sufficient since I was sixteen. I was staying with a friend of a friend, because I technically couldn't rent on my own, but I'm really looking to get my own place soon."

"Well," Laura said, "I know that feeling. When Derek and I came out here, I just tapped into the family money and bought a house."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"We're from Beacon Hills, California," Laura said slowly, "Derek and I grew up in a mansion in the middle of a forest preserve. Manhattan is big and noisy, and I wanted Derek to have an escape."

"Not you?" Justin asked.

"I had an apartment in Greenwich lined up before I knew Derek was coming with me." Laura said dryly.

"Why are you taking care of your brother?" Justin asked.

Laura bit her lip for a moment, "We're all that's left," she said quietly. "Derek and I are the only Hales left now."

"What happened?" Justin asked quietly.

Laura took an unsteady breath, "There was a house fire. Derek and I had an early track meet, last of the year, so we weren't there. Everyone…" she stopped and closed her eyes, forcing back her tears. "Uncle Peter survived, but he's catatonic and they don't think he'll ever wake up. It's just me and Derek now."

Justin turned and pulled her into a hug, "I am so sorry," he murmured into her hair. He rubbed her back gently, "My mom died when I was little, but I can't imagine."

Laura took a deep breath, then stepped back, "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Justin replied. He slung his arm over her shoulder, "Us California kids gotta stick together after all."

"You're from California?" Laura asked.

"Angel Grove," Justin said.

"Sounds like an interesting childhood." Laura mused.

"It was fascinating," Justin said.

Laura sneezed as they approached the subway, "I hate the subway," she muttered.

"The smell or the dark?" Justin asked sympathetically.

"The smell," Laura replied. "But I'll live."

They trotted down the stairs together. "You know," Justin said, "I never understood why they call it political science, it's not a _real_ science."

Laura giggled, "Yeah, but I didn't name it so don't blame me." They bought their tickets and headed down to the platform. "So you design games for phones?"

"Amongst other things," Justin said, "I've developed a few computer games that I'm working on, but my passion is actually computer security, or well security in general."

"Yeah?" Laura asked.

Justin nodded, "I knew the Astro Rangers," he said quietly, "and the reporters found out and used to try to stalk me. I started developing security measures to protect my privacy. When they finally found something else to chase, I just kept at it because it was a puzzle, you know, build a better mouse trap?"

"I hate puzzles," Laura admitted, "I always end up giving them to Co…" she stopped for a moment, "Cora." She took a deep breath, "Cora was all about puzzles and mysteries."

"What's Derek interested in?" Justin asked as they entered their subway car.

"Apparently he wants to be an architectural engineer," Laura said, "I'm ashamed to admit, I thought he just liked to draw."

Justin nodded, "It's like, you didn't notice it until there wasn't anything else to notice."

"Yeah," Laura said.

The subway car jerked to a halt and Laura leaned against Justin to catch her balance. Justin grabbed her elbow to help her, and the doorway slid open to reveal Derek. "Derek," Laura said, trying to keep from laughing at the startled look on his face, "how was school?"

"Fine," Derek grunted as he stepped into the car.

"This is Justin," Laura said as she turned to face her brother. "Justin, this is my little brother Derek." She let Justin brace her again as the car lurched forward, "Justin's offered to tutor me in math."

Derek grunted.

"Oi," Laura said, reaching over to swat his arm, "use your words, baby brother. I don't speak cave troll."

Derek eyed her for a long moment, then offered his hand to Justin, "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Justin said.

Laura wondered if he was amused by her, or by Derek's hunched over stance, the epitome of teenage angst and rebellion. "By the way," Laura said, "I need you to stop by the store and pick up more eggs. Justin and I are going to a coffee shop on Staten Island."

"Ok," Derek said after a moment.

"Thanks," Laura said. She shifted closer and lowered her voice, "We'll try you on the subway alone more later in the semester. I just want you to be safe." Derek stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "At least Petra will be at the house," Laura added, letting herself speak a little louder.

Instantly, Derek smiled. He'd fallen for Melody and Hope the first time Petra had let him hold the twins and he never failed to be on hand for anything Petra needed from diaper duty to just an extra set of hands at bath time. Laura had pictures of Derek doing everything from changing diapers to sleeping on the couch recliner with the babies on his chest. Melody and Hope were doing more to get Derek to smile than anything Laura had been able to think of.

The train jerked to another halt and Laura stumbled back into Justin. "Sorry," she said.

"It's all right," Justin replied. "You two all right?"

"We're fine," Laura said.

The coffee shop was a trendy little hipster type that looked like it was based off Central Perk from Friends. Laura and Justin laid came to a little round table tucked into a corner with bench seating, just big enough for them to spread Laura's text book and the notes.

"So why, exactly are you taking this class?" Laura asked when Justin returned with their coffees and a pair of muffins.

"Because I haven't taken it before," Justin replied. "I wanted to do something easy to keep my GPA up."

"Ah," Laura said, scanning the coffee shop again, "this place reminds me of Central Perk."

"Except the couch isn't orange," Justin said with a grin.

"But the coffee's good," Laura said after tasting it. She glared at the homework again, "I just don't understand this."

"That's a self-fulfilling prophecy," Justin said. "You think you can't understand it so you don't understand it because you won't let yourself understand it."

Laura stared at him as she ran that sentence around her mind, "Your brain must be a fascinating place. Have you considered donating it to science?"

"Thanks," Justin said dryly. "Seriously though, my friend Cassie used to do the same thing. She'd be so focused on the forest, she couldn't see the trees. You have to take your time, focus on the little problems one at a time instead of the big problem and you'll be through before you know it."

"Is that a metaphor for life?" Laura joked.

"I had a friend who said it was," Justin said sadly.

Laura's phone rang, and she jumped to pull it from her bag, "Hello? Derek?"

"Laura," Derek said over the sound of a rhythmic banging, "You need to come home." He sounded terrified.

"What's going on?" Laura asked as she jumped to her feet.

"There's a man here, he won't go away and he keeps knocking," Derek said. "Petra's hiding. She took one look at the man through the window and bolted."

"Do not open the door, I'm on my way," Laura said. She turned to Justin, "I'm sorry," she said, "it's an emergency."

Justin held out her backpack, "It is okay," Justin said, "want some company?"

Laura shook her head, "I can handle it."

Laura raced from the coffee shop and down the street, grateful that the shop was only blocks away from the house. She turned the corner and could see the man, who had apparently upgraded from knocking to actually banging on the door. No one was outside yet, so Laura hoped she could deal with this without attention. Then the breeze shifted and Laura realized her intruder was a werewolf.

She growled as she raced up the stairs, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled as she slammed the man into the door.

He stared at her, terrified, "Looking for my d-daughter," he managed.

"That is no reason to trespass on _my_ property in _my_ territory," Laura said. When the man hesitated, she shoved him into the door again, "Clearly when they said that East Coast customs were different, they meant this odd little habit of Betas. How they ignore custom, tradition, treaty, and Alpha's Law as they feel like it."

"Please, I just want to find my daughter," the Beta whispered.

Laura stared at him for a long moment, noting the way he looked, then she let him go. "Leave," she said. "Come back tomorrow at a proper hour, say two pm. We can discuss your indecorous actions and I will see what I may do to help you on your quest."

The man looked at the door again, and then left, slinking past Laura with his hands in his pockets.

Laura opened the door and stepped inside. "Derek!" She called.

Derek flew out of the living room and tackled her against the door in a tight hug, trembling like a leaf. Laura wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, cradling him to her.

"Laura?"

Laura looked up to find Petra half crouched on the stairs. Laura held out her hand with a smile. "He's gone, Pet."

Petra leapt off the stairs and under Laura's arm for a hug of her own. Laura buried her face between the two and let their mingled smells calm her. After a moment, Derek wiggled, but only until he was free to wrap his arm around Petra's waist. Something inside Laura shifted and resettled as the scent of Pack filled her.

Petra, head resting on Laura's shoulder, whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"That was my dad," Petra said. "I don't understand. He- he told me…" Laura pressed a kiss to the girl's temple. "He said if I left, I could never come back. Why is he here?"

"We'll find out," Laura replied softly.

At precisely two pm, the doorbell rang. Petra was in the nursery with the twins and Derek was prowling the kitchen. Laura smoothed her blouse, checked that her hair was pulled back in a neat bun and pulled open the door. The man from the night before, now neatly dressed in a polo and slacks with his black hair neatly combed, was waiting with a woman. She had black hair with grey streaks, pulled back in a neat bun, and, like the man, looked older than her years.

"Alpha Hale," the woman said carefully, "thank you for agreeing to see us. I apologize for my husband's actions. It has been a difficult year. I am Rayan, and this is my husband, Roc."

Laura nodded, "I am Laura Hale, Alpha." She glanced over her shoulder as Derek came out of the living room, "my brother, Derek Hale, Beta. Please, come inside."

Laura gestured the pair into the living room, giving Derek a look when he pointedly stepped away from them. Derek met her eyes for a moment, then looked away. Laura sighed and stepped into the living room, "I understand you seek your daughter," Laura said as she settled on a chair. "Have a seat and explain to me what brings you here, seeking her."

Rayan and Roc exchanged a long look. "Our daughter, Petra," Rayan said, "She was our light. It was difficult for me to have and carry a child to term. When Petra came, we celebrated, even our Alpha was pleased that we had brought a child to the Pack after trying for so long. We might have spoiled her in our joy. We wanted her to want for nothing, to laugh and be amazed at the world."

"And then she met that boy," Roc snarled.

Rayan reached over and squeezed Roc's knee. "Our territory borders with another Pack," Rayan said, "and there's always been rivalry between us. Petra met a boy from the other Pack at school and began to meet him in secret. Our Pack is small, most of us come from the reservation. That we could send Petra to a private school off the reservation was something we were all proud of, because she was a merit student. We wanted her to do well in life, but the boy she met distracted her. Her grades began to slip because she was paying attention to him. She almost lost her scholarship, but given how close it was to graduation, the school allowed her to be placed on probation. When Petra was caught with that boy…" Rayan trailed off for a moment, "they were having relations at the school. The headmaster banned them from the graduation ceremonies, although he did not deny them their diplomas."

"Our Alpha ordered Petra to remain in our territory," Roc said, "and the boy's Alpha said she'd done the same. But it didn't matter. They were caught together again, and Petra was punished for defying the Alpha. A week later, she'd vanished entirely, along with that boy. I've looked for Petra ever since, Alpha Hale."

"Please," Rayan said, "we just want to know she's safe."

Laura glanced at Derek, who was watching the stairs. There was a soft gurgling sound, "Perhaps there is a side to the story you do not know," Laura said carefully as Derek headed into the entryway. Moments later, Derek returned, arm around a trembling Petra.

"Hi," Petra said after a long moment.

Rayan surged to her feet, arms opened, "Petra," she breathed.

Derek's protective growl drew her up short. "Derek," Laura said.

Derek looked at Laura, then stepped back, his blue eyes fading back to normal. "Sorry," he muttered.

Talia Hale had kept a sign in her closet that read _Raising teenagers is like trying nail Jell-o to a tree. _ Laura had always laughed at that sign when she saw it. Now that she was raising Derek, she was starting to think there was more truth in that sign than she ever knew.

Rayan stepped forward and pulled Petra into a cautious hug. "I've missed you," she said, "and I'm glad you're safe."

"Where is that boy?" Roc asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Petra admitted. "I haven't seen him in months."

"Then don't you think it's time to come home?" Roc asked.

It wasn't until Derek squeezed her shoulder that Laura realized she was growling sub vocally.

"I'm not going anywhere," Petra said firmly.

"Petra," Rayan said.

"No," Petra replied, "I'm not going back. I _hated_ living there. I got _out_ and I'm here. I've been accepted to the New York City College and I'm going to go to school. I'm going to get my degree and find my own place."

"Sweetheart," Rayan began.

"No," Roc said, "we're not going to bargain. You will do as you're told young lady."

"I'm an adult," Petra said, "I can choose my own life." She looked at Laura, clearly afraid.

Laura stood up, "That's enough." She stepped forward, putting herself between Roc and Petra. "I allowed you to come here to see Petra, not to try to coerce her."

"Now see here," Roc began.

Laura growled, "This is _my_ territory, I'm the Alpha here and you are rapidly wearing out your welcome. Leave."

Roc's eyes flashed gold, and Laura snarled. She heard Derek behind her, knew he was shifting.

"Roc, let's go," Rayan said, sounding terrified.

Laura watched them leave, Derek growling at her shoulder.

"I am so sorry," Petra began as soon as the door shut.

"Nonsense," Laura replied, smiling at the other girl. "They're the ones who should be apologizing. They should know better than to barge into another Alpha's territory and make demands. I've been nice. I don't think I'm going to be nice next time they show up."

"I can't imagine you being not nice," Petra said.

"That's because you're my Pack," Laura replied, "I'd only be mad at you if you deserve it."

The doorbell rang and Laura stepped forward, putting her Betas behind her. She listened for a moment, and clearly heard Justin mutter, "This is so stupid."

Laura smiled and opened the door, "Hi," she said, "What's up Justin?"

Justin smiled at her, "So," he said, "when I packed up your stuff last night, I accidentally mixed one of my notebooks with yours." He held up a slender white notebook, "And since you put a mailing label with your address on the inside of your notebook, I thought I would drop it off in case you need it."

"Thank you," Laura said, "I have one of yours, I take it."

"Unfortunately," Justin said.

"Come in," Laura said, "my school stuff is in the study." She stepped back and waved Justin inside. She grinned at Derek and Petra, "You remember Derek, of course. This is our roommate, Petra. Petra, this is Justin. We share a math class and he offered to help me with my homework."

"Hi," Petra said.

"The study is this way," Laura said, heading towards the back of the house.

"Nice place," Justin said.

"Thanks," Laura replied as she looked around the house, "I broke down and hired a designer, because I wanted Derek to have a home without being reminded."

"They did a wonderful job," Justin said.

Laura opened the door to the study and nodded, "She really did." She grabbed her backpack off the chair where she'd dumped it the night before and unpacked it on the desk. After a moment, she came up with a slim white notebook, "I believe this is yours." She offered it to Justin.

Justin put her notebook on the table and accepted his, "Thanks," he said, flipping open the notebook. "It was really irresponsible of me to let this go."

"Trade secrets?" Laura asked lightly.

"My plans for global domination using my contacts from Angel Grove to convince people that I'm not actually evil." Justin replied.

Laura laughed, "You don't seem all that evil."

"All part of my plan," Justin said. He hesitated, "Do you want to finish the math homework, or is this a bad time?"

Laura bit her lip for a moment, "Sure," she said. She grabbed her text, "do you mind if we take this into the kitchen? Derek was talking about trying to make something in the oven and I want to supervise."

"All right," Justin said, "lead on."

Something about working on math in the kitchen while Derek struggled with chocolate chip cookies just made Laura relax. It brought back good memories of her family, of Tiff helping her with math, and her mother forgetting she was an Alpha while Cora "helped" her make deserts. For the first time in months, Laura thought of her family without feeling as if she'd been gutted.

The front door crashed open with the crack of breaking wood, and someone roared.

Laura didn't even think about the human sitting beside her as her inner wolf crashed to the surface, she threw herself over the table with a roar and out of the kitchen with Derek on her heels. The front entrance was filled with six men and a woman, another Alpha. Laura dodged the Alpha's first attack, sending her into the wall. She caught one of the Betas with a blow across the chest, and Derek surged around her to throw a different Beta off the stairs.

"Laura, down!" Someone shouted.

Laura ducked, and the Alpha went flying over her head into another pair of Betas. Laura glanced over as Justin came up beside her looking pleased. "I'm from Angel Grove," Justin said, "Martial artists are the rule, not the exception."

Laura shook her head and jumped on the Alpha as Justin squared off with a Beta. "Watch their claws," she called after a few moments.

"I figured as much," Justin replied.

It didn't take long for Laura to have the older Alpha on the ground and her claws positioned to take the woman's life. "Call them off," she snarled.

The woman stared at her, and Laura pushed her claws in, "Call them off, bitch."

"All right," the woman called, "back off."

"How dare you come here, into my house and my territory and attack like this?" Laura demanded.

"You stole my Beta," the woman said, "You are keeping her here against her will."

"Petra?" Laura said, "I did no such thing."

"She's not," Petra said from the stairs. "She offered me shelter after I was attacked. Laura has been nothing but a friend, and I have _never_ been your Beta. Not the way you wanted me to. Not since the first time you _punished_ me for being a curious child. Laura is my Alpha and she's a hell of a lot better at it than you ever could be."

"You don't know."

"You don't get to decide," Laura said as she stood up. "Petra made her choice and she is _mine."_

"You? You're barely an Alpha, you probably got bit."

Laura laughed, "I'm Laura Hale, and my mother was Talia Hale. I can trace my family back to the Dark Ages without breaking a sweat. I was born to be an Alpha and raised by one of the strongest Alphas of her generations. And if you think I'm going to let you get away with threatening my Pack, you've got another think coming. Petra, did you make the call?"

"I did," Petra said, "they'll be here soon."

"Try now," Derek said from by the door. "Alphas."

Laura smiled as the three Alphas stepped into the room. "Adam, Carola, Sam, welcome to Hale House."

The tall, dark haired man pulled off his sunglasses, "I regret that invitation came for such a violent reason."

The woman surged to her feet, "Who are you?"

"Sam Lyn," the man said, "Borough Alpha for Brooklyn."

"Carola Vinch, Borough Alpha for Queens."

"Adam Chase, Borough Alpha for the Bronx."

"And I must know, who are you to come so rudely into our territory," Sam said, crossing his arms. "You must understand, New York City is the territory of the four of us."

"I came to retrieve a wayward Beta," the woman said. "My name is Naira."

"You remember Petra," Laura said, smiling at the three Alphas.

"Of course," Carola said as she brushed some her red hair from her face, "How is everything dear?"

"Wonderful," Petra replied. "I have no regrets accepting Laura."

"Alpha Naira," Adam said, drawing himself to his full height, "there is a very old tradition that born wolves have the option of leaving their parents' pack to find their own Alpha. I don't know how things work in New Mexico, but here in New England, that tradition still holds."

"It's also a strong tradition in California," Laura said.

"Once a born Beta comes of legal age, they have the right to find an Alpha who suits them," Sam said. "Interfering with that right, especially when said Beta has already chosen their Alpha, can lead to a Pack being disbanded, because if you can deny your Betas the right to chose their true Alpha and Pack, then what else are you denying them?"

"Now, we have decided to give you a chance, Alpha Naira," Carola said. "We have chosen to believe that you were acting in good faith, believing that a beta of your Pack was in danger, and that you did not realize that Petra had chosen a new Alpha. Because of that, we will make a report to your territory Alpha council, but will seek nothing more than a fine to replace Alpha Hale's door."

"They are _children,_" Naira began.

"They are a Pack," Adam said. "Do you even realize what could happen if you persist in this? You could lose your entire Pack. Go home, Alpha Naira."

After a moment Naira glared at Laura, "If I were you, I'd stay out of New Mexico."

"Not a problem," Laura replied easily. "Just make sure my door gets paid for and I won't have a reason."

Naira snapped her fingers at her Betas and stalked out the door. Derek leaned against the doorframe, watching them leave, growling softly. Laura really wasn't tempted to make him stop.

"Ow," Justin suddenly muttered.

"You okay?" Laura asked, "What were you thinking? You should have stayed out of that."

"I was thinking my friend needed help," Justin said as he regarded the line of scratches on his arm. "Besides, I fought at ground zero for Astronema's Invasion. You should have seen me after _that_ party."

"There's a first aid kit in the downstairs bathroom," Laura said, "Petra, do you mind?"

"On it," Petra said and vanished down the hall.

"Is this your first introduction to our side of things?" Sam asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Justin said as he sat down on the stairs. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone anything you tell me." He flexed his arm and grimaced again.

Twin cries echoed from upstairs and Derek spun. "Go," Laura said.

Derek raced up stairs with a grin.

"That would be Melody and Hope," Laura said, "Petra's daughters. Also part of my Pack."

"Got the kit," Petra announced.

"Thank you," Justin said. "You know, I wouldn't mind knowing what it is I'm keeping secret. I mean, I don't need the full disclosure, but it would be nice."

Laura looked at the other three Alphas. Carola pulled out her cell phone, "I'm going to call someone about getting your door replaced."

"I should probably let the police know the matter is settled," Adam added.

"I'll stand guard until you get a new door," Sam said. "Lark and Isaiah won't mind if I'm a bit late."

Laura was tempted to stick her tongue out at the trio, but instead sat down beside Justin. "So," Laura said, watching as Petra wrapped Justin's arm. "We're werewolves."

"Werewolves," Justin said, "okay." He tilted his head, "Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"All right," Laura said.

"What about silver? Dangerous?" Justin asked.

"Nope," Laura replied.

"The moon?" Justin said.

"Full moons can force us to change, but if we have an anchor we can control ourselves. We can change at will as well."

"Pack structure? Alpha, beta, omega, like on the internet?"

"The internet?" Laura said.

"Yeah, I went through a phase," Justin said.

"Well, in the real world, most werewolves are like Petra and Derek, they're called Betas. Omegas are werewolves who have no pack at all. Then there are the ones like me. I'm an Alpha. Alphas lead packs of Betas. An Alpha can also create more werewolves through the bite. Other werewolves are born, Petra, Derek, and I are all born werewolves. Melody and Hope are possibly werewolves too. Werewolf packs are usually based on a family, like the Hales. We've been a werewolf pack for generations." Laura smiled a little.

"How do you become an Alpha?" Justin asked.

"We call it the Alpha spark," Laura said, "it can be passed down through bloodlines, like from my mother to me, or it can be stolen. A Beta or Omega can kill an Alpha and take the spark and become an Alpha. The spark makes an Alpha stronger, faster, and better. It enables a Pack to form by creating ties between the Alpha and her pack, both werewolves and humans."

"Humans?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Laura said, "some humans take the bite, like our dad did. My uncle, Peter, his wife declined the bite. Her children, one was a wolf and the other was human."

"My brother was human," Petra said.

"Humans usually come into the pack through marriage," Laura said, "or they're born. It can happen even when both parents are werewolves. Sometimes they come simply as friends." Laura sighed, "There is another way for an Alpha to appear."

"That's a myth," Petra said.

"They're called True Alphas. Betas that rise to power without the death of an Alpha, who have true heart, courage, and determination. The last one appeared a hundred years ago." Laura said, "They aren't a myth, they're just exceptionally rare."

"And what just happened?" Justin asked.

"I'm from a Pack in New Mexico," Petra said, "I left the Pack because things were bad, and I thought I was in love. He abandoned me here in New York when I got pregnant. A pregnant Omega has very few resources. Laura rescued me, paid my medical bills and offered me a home. She's been ten times the Alpha that Naira was, that's why when she offered to make me a part of her Pack I said yes. An Alpha like Laura is the exception, not the rule. Naira came because she's never let a Beta out of her Pack, and I wasn't going to ruin her so-called perfect record. She just didn't count on my Alpha having the kind of clout she dreams of having."

Laura bowed her head, blushing at the way Petra looked at her. "I learned to be an Alpha from my mom. She wouldn't have acted any differently."

"Yeah, but you did it," Justin said, rubbing her arm. "I know because if I learned to be a man from my dad, I wouldn't be sitting here today."

Laura smiled at him, "You know, if I knew you a little bit better, I'd offer you the bite. You're a good man, Justin."

Justin blushed, "I don't know about that."

"You fought for us today," Laura said, "that makes you a friend. If I knew more about you, I'd say it made us pack if you wanted." She reached over to grip Justin's hand lightly. "We owe you for what you did, Justin. We wouldn't have held ground that strongly if you hadn't of gotten involved, and you got hurt for us." She hesitated a moment, "I'm not offering it for right now. I don't even know when your birthday is, but if you are the good guy you appear to be, then I want you to be part of our pack."

"She's right," Petra said.

"All this because I fought for you?" Justin said.

"Wolves have great instincts," Laura said, "and mine say you would be an incredible member of the Pack. The fact that you helped us out today just made it even more clear."

"If you're wondering," Derek said as he came down the stairs, "I'd say I wouldn't mind having a man around here. If nothing else, they'll stop trying to paint my toenails."

"I'll think about it," Justin said after a moment, "thank you for the offer." His cell phone vibrated and Justin groaned as he pulled it out. "I need to go. My neighbor is way too overprotective. But given that my old sensei became her high school science teacher and we both agree he's scary when he's concerned, I try not to get her in trouble."

He pawed in his pocket for a moment and handed Laura an index card, "Get in touch with me later and we'll finish going over the math, okay?"

"Sure," Laura replied, waiting until Justin was out of sight to frown.

"Did you smell that?" Derek asked as knelt beside Laura on the stairs.

"Yeah," Laura said slowly.

"Why do you think he was so sad?" Derek said.

**\\\.../Suicide Attempt here\\\.../**

Justin's card had included an address, so Sunday afternoon, Laura went to see him. She brought along the white notebook he had forgotten as an excuse. Petra and Derek were curled up on the couch together watching some Hallmark movie as a pack-bonding event, but Laura couldn't get Justin's sadness out of her mind.

Justin's home was a second story walk up in a four story building in the village. Laura watched as a pretty blond and her Hispanic boyfriend left together, then slipped inside the door before it could fully close. The couple were busy talking and clearly didn't notice her. Laura trotted up the stairs to the second story with a frown. There was a faint metallic scent to the air as she moved and she sniffed carefully, trying to place it. The scent got stronger, almost coppery, as she approached the door to Justin's loft, and as she reached the door, Laura placed it.

Blood.

Laura rang the doorbell, "Justin, it's Laura," she called.

Listening as hard as she could, all Laura could hear was dripping water. Laura rang the bell again, a little harder, "Justin, it's Laura. You left your notebook at the house yesterday."

"What are you doing?"

Laura spun, startled.

The blond girl and her boyfriend were crowding the hallway. Laura turned to the door for a moment, and then turned back to the couple. "I'm a- a friend of Justin," Laura said. "He left his notebook at my house yesterday and I wanted to return it."

"Really," the girl said. "He didn't mention any friends."

Laura blinked and gripped the notebook, "Look, Justin and I share a math class, he's been tutoring me. Yesterday he came over to work on the homework. There was some unpleasantness with my roommate's family and he got hurt. I wanted to make sure he was okay, and he left his notebook so I wanted that to be my excuse. Is he not home right now?"

"No," the girl said, "he's there." She offered her hand, "I'm Kira, and this is Trent."

"Laura Hale," Laura said, studying the door again. She knocked on it once and the door creaked open. The scent of blood came out stronger along with the sound of water. "That's blood," she said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"I smell blood, can't you?" Laura asked as she pushed the door open.

"He's probably in the shower," Trent said, "hear the water running?"

"Then why was the door opened?" Laura asked and pushed into the apartment, "I'm going to make sure he's all right."

"You can't just," Kira began.

"Watch me," Laura snapped as she glanced around, spotting a partly open door from which the water and smell came from. "Justin, it's Laura," she called, dodging Kira's lunging grip and running for the door. She pushed it open and screamed.

"Oh my god," Kira said from behind her, "Trent, an ambulance."

Trembling, the notebook falling unnoticed, Laura stumbled into the bathroom.

It was a nice bathroom, with subway tile and double sinks and a separate shower. The bathtub had Laura's attention. The bathtub, and Justin.

Justin, wearing only a pair of blue shorts, was sprawled in the water filled bathtub. The water was a light red and one hand was hanging over the edge.

It looked like a jagged red line running from his palm half way to his elbow, but the razor lying in a pool of blood told Laura what she needed to know. Carefully, Laura inched forward, listening beyond the water, beyond Trent's phone call, and Kira's harsh breathing. Under the soft throb of her own heartbeat, Laura heard it.

"He's still alive," she whispered, reaching over to touch Justin's neck.

"What?" Kira said.

"He has a pulse, he's still alive." Laura grabbed Justin's hand, "What do we do? I don't know what to do." It should have bothered her to confess weakness in front of a stranger, but Laura refused to let that get in the way of saving Justin.

Kira took a deep breath, "We need to get him out of the tub and elevate his feet."

Regardless of the bloody water, Laura scooped him up easily. "In the living room, there's not enough room in here."

"Right," Kira said.

Laura put Justin down with a wince for the carpet, then grabbed a toolbox to put his feet on.

"Catch," Kira said. Laura caught the hand towel automatically. "Hold onto his wrist," Kira said, "we need to slow and or stop the bleeding."

"Ambulance is on its way," Trent called.

Laura took a shuddering breath as she wrapped the towel around his wrist and held it tightly. "I'm so sorry," Laura whispered as she looked at Justin's face.

"What?" Kira asked.

"He was sad when he left," Laura said. "I almost stopped him, but I didn't. I should have. I joked that we didn't really know him because we didn't know his birthday."

"Valentine's Day," Kira said.

"What?" Laura asked.

Kira smiled, "Justin was born on Valentine's Day, but he prefers to celebrate in August on his half-birthday."

**\\\.../End Suicide Scene\\\.../**

It took ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive, ten minutes where Laura spoke occasionally with Kira and quietly debated biting Justin to strengthen the weak pulse she could barely hear.

With the ambulance came the police and Laura found herself spending her afternoon explaining repeatedly to the police why she had come to Justin's apartment. When they finally released her, Laura headed over to the hospital to see if there was anything. Kira and Trent came with her, as if sensing she was unsteady on her feet.

"I need to call Derek," Laura murmured after a nurse directed them to a waiting room.

"Derek?" Kira asked.

"My brother," Laura replied as she pulled her phone out. It began to ring before she could dial anything. "Derek?" She asked.

"Laura, where are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. I'm at the hospital," Laura said. "Justin got hurt."

"What hospital?" Derek demanded.

"Derek," Laura said.

"What hospital Laura? Petra and I are on our way."

Laura sighed and told him even as she knew she would regret it. "Derek," she said, "He's not ours yet."

"He will be," Derek replied bluntly.

Laura hung up the phone and stared at her hands. Could she offer Justin what he needed, not only to live, but also to be one of hers?

Finding Kira staring at her, Laura summoned up a trembling smile, "My family has- had a tradition of, adopting people. I thought… I thought Justin could use some friends."

"I think he'd like that," Kira agreed.

Derek and Petra arrived in the hospital just as a nurse came into the waiting room. "We're here for Justin Stewart," Kira said as she stood up.

"He's going to live," the nurse said. "We had to give him some transfusions, but he'll heal physically. Mentally is another matter. He's still unconscious, but when he wakes up the hospital psychiatrist will evaluate him."

"No," Kira said firmly.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said.

"Justin will be seen by a private psychiatrist." Kira said.

Trent cleared his throat, "Justin has been privy to some very sensitive, classified information. He needs to be seen and treated by someone with a similar clearance. Doctor Kwan will be here in the morning and she'll see to Justin's future psychiatric needs."

"Hospital," the nurse began.

Laura cleared her throat, grateful that she had gotten Justin sent to the private hospital that catered to werewolves. "Like they said," she said quietly, allowing her eyes to bleed red for a brief moment, "Justin's private psychiatrist will tend to him."

The nurse swallowed and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Laura said.

Once the nurse left, Kira turned, "What did you do?"

Laura shrugged, "My roommate, Petra, had some trouble and came here. I kind of terrorized the staff to make sure she was treated as a VIP."

"It was really impressive," Derek said as he followed Petra into the waiting area. "She drove three nurses to tears and one quit."

"Derek, Petra," Laura said, "This is Kira and Trent, Justin's neighbors. Kira, Trent, this is my brother Derek and our roommate Petra."

"And these little bundles are Hope and Melody," Petra said.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he slid a car seat beside Petra.

Laura took an unsteady breath, "I'll explain later. It's not something that needs to get spread around more than it should."

Derek slid into the seat beside her and wrapped her into a hug. "I know," he murmured in her ear, "but he'll be okay."

Laura leaned into her brother, letting his warmth and beta strength prop her up as she thought about her all-too human friend in a hospital bed having slit his wrists.

/…\\\

Laura took her betas home when the twins started to get antsy, but she made the decision on Monday to cut class to go back to the hospital. Kira was there when she walked in, pacing the entrance, "Kira?" Laura called.

"Laura!" Kira said, then frowned, "Don't you have class?"

"Don't tell Derek, but this is a good reason not to go to school," Laura replied. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Kira shook her head, "I was waiting." She looked past Laura and smiled in relief, "Trini!"

Laura turned and found a beautiful Asian woman walking into the hospital. She wore a fitted black paint suit with a brown and yellow top. "Kira," Trini said, hugging Kira. "How are you?"

"Worried half to death," Kira replied. "Trini, this is Laura Hale, she's the one who made it possible for Justin to still be here."

Trini smiled and offered her hand to Laura, "Thank you so much. We all appreciate that you insisted on walking in there yesterday."

Laura shook Trini's hand, "Thank you. I have a fairly sensitive nose, and when I realized I was smelling blood, well, honestly, I would have taken the door down to make sure he was okay."

Trini nodded, "I know that feeling. I understand Justin was… already injured?"

Laura flushed, "Yes, from Saturday. My brother and I, our roommate's family is very insular and didn't approve of Petra. After she graduated high school and turned eighteen, she ran away with a boy and ended up here. I ran off a pair of muggers who attacked her and offered her a place to stay. Her family showed up Saturday, and when Petra refused to go with them willingly, her aunt got a bit persistent. They're farm folk, you see, and the saying is true, they grow them big and dumb on the farm."

"How dumb?" Trini asked.

"Dumb enough to break down my door in the middle of the afternoon in hopes of grabbing Petra and taking off with her," Laura said tightly. "Justin was studying math with me and he helped take them down. He got hurt in the process, but he jumped in so fast." She shook her head slightly, "Anyways, they've been handled legally and that was that."

"That why you insisted on this hospital?" Kira asked.

"I know this hospital," Laura said, "It's my hospital of choice. I trust the medical doctors here to know what they're doing."

"Not the psychiatrists?" Trini asked.

"Well," Laura said, "I distrust them on principle." She shuddered slightly, "I tried seeing one over the summer and after five of them I just decided to deal with everything on my own."

Trini had elegant eyebrows, Laura realized, especially when she arched them at Laura, "Perhaps you should try one more time."

Laura crossed her arms and met Trini's eyes squarely, "On the last day of school, someone trapped my entire family except me and my little brother Derek in the family home and burned it down. My uncle and my mother were pulled out by the fire fighters. Mother succumbed to her injuries that same day. My uncle is in a long-term care facility because he is catatonic but stable. I'm eighteen years old, I have a sixteen-year-old boy to raise as well as dealing with the legacy of a family that is very old. I'm fairly certain that something about the fire makes my brother guilty, but since he won't talk about it, I can't confront him. In addition, I recently extended family protection to a nineteen-year-old mother of twins whose family attacked my home. Very few psychiatrists could handle the fallout from my summer vacation. Now, I'm sure that if we lived in the same city, you would be willing to try, but the fact of the matter is, we don't. Also, a seventeen-year-old in this very hospital just tried to kill himself. You flew out here to help him, shouldn't you be doing that?"

Needless to say, Kira and Trini had trouble warming up to her after that. Laura just chalked it up to their loss and focused on getting in to see Justin whenever she could get away with it. Since that usually meant an early morning or late evening visit, Justin was asleep for most of every visit. It did allow Laura time to actually get to know Justin. Laura shared werewolf lore with Justin and gently coaxed stories about his parents out of him. She had a sense that he wasn't telling her everything, especially about why Doctor Kwan and Kira were so over protective of him, but he opened up to her, and spent some time talking with Petra and Derek, and the feeling that he was _Pack_ never diminished.

When Justin was finally released from the hospital, under orders to continue his meetings with a psychiatrist every week, he didn't go back to his apartment, but instead moved out to Laura's house. Laura and Derek repainted the maid's quarters in the basement for Justin, as well as turning half the open space into an office for his use.

"Thank you for this," Justin said when they arrived at the house.

"It's not a problem," Laura replied easily.

"I'm sorry you had to find me," Justin persisted.

"I'm glad I found you," Laura said. "You're an amazing person, and you don't deserve what happened to you." She led Justin into the house, grateful that Petra was at her part time job and Derek was in school. "There's something I want you to think about though."

"All right," Justin said as he followed Laura into the living room.

"You've seen that life as a werewolf isn't glamorous. It's difficult and dangerous, between other packs and hunters, but at the same time, a werewolf with a Pack has people who will always have their back, who will always support and care for them. Pack means that we are never alone." Laura took a deep breath as she pulled Justin onto the sofa beside her, "I want to offer you the bite. You're Pack either way, but if you turn, you'll _feel_ being a part of the Pack in a way you wouldn't as a human."

Justin nodded slowly, "The strength of the wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the wolf."

"Rudyard Kipling," Laura said with a grin.

Justin smiled back at her hesitantly, then looked at his arms, "All right," he said. "I'll take the bite."

Laura stared at him, "Don't you want to think about this? I thought that was your big deal, right? The ability to use one's body is second only to use one's mind."

"That's true," Justin said, "but I have been thinking about it. I spent all week analyzing everything you've told me, and I thought that if you ever asked, I would say yes. There are too many advantages to being a werewolf to just blindly turn you down."

Laura took a deep breath, "You know there's a chance that your body will reject the bite, and if it rejects you will die?"

"I'm willing to take my chances," Justin replied.

Laura nodded, "All right, I need to see something, your arm, your shoulder, your side."

Justin pulled his sleeve up to his shoulder, "How about on my bicep? Above the bandages and all."

"I can do that," Laura said. "Do you want to do it now, or wait until Petra and Derek get home? I mean, they know I was going to offer you the bite."

"Let's do it now," Justin said, "I'd rather not have an audience."

"Fine by me," Laura said. She felt her mouth change to accommodate her fangs and leaned over to sink her teeth into Justin's bicep.

Talia had once tried to explain to Laura what it felt like to bite a human. Laura could now understand why Talia had been unable to manage it. There was a rush of power that flowed both into Justin and out of it, like a current of electricity. As it passed through, Laura could feel the bond strengthen from a vague feeling into solid feedback. Like with Petra and Derek, Laura would now have a way to track her new Beta if she needed, to make sure he was safe and okay.

Finally, Laura released Justin's arm.

"Is that it?" Justin asked.

"It takes between twenty-four to forty-eight hours to set," Laura said. "You'll notice changes in the next six to twelve hours as it sets, but for right now, we should bandage that. It'll be healed in forty-eight hours, and you'll go through your first change around then. Come down to the basement, there are a few things you need to see."

"Okay," Justin agreed.

Laura took Justin down to the basement and pointed, "Go left, and that's your space. It has a kitchenette, because you were talking about your weird hours. We tried to give you a work space as well."

"I'll be keeping my workshop though," Justin said, "I don't want to accidentally blow a hole in the kitchen floor."

Laura laughed even though she could tell that Justin wasn't joking. "What you need to see is over here," she said, leading Justin past the laundry to a plain white door with a key pad. "Until we know you're able to anchor yourself, this is where you'll spend full moons. We all will." Laura keyed in the code and opened the door.

"How did you get this put in?" Justin asked, staring at the open room.

"Werewolf contractors," Laura replied. "It's not a lot of space, but it will work until you're safe. Then we'll all go up state to our secondary territory."

"Secondary territory?" Justin asked.

"There are places up state that are held by packs here in New York City so that we can get back in touch with nature," Laura said, "ours isn't that big, but we aren't a big pack, and I don't want us to grow that large here."

"How big are you thinking?" Justin asked as they left the room.

"About six or seven," Laura replied. "People between seventeen and nineteen. We're going back to Beacon Hills when Derek's done with college to reclaim what belongs to our family."

"Why then?" Justin asked.

"Because the Hales isolated themselves," Laura said. "According to the government, Mom was a stay-at-home mom who did the occasional charity because she buried herself in werewolf work, which isn't recognized as a job. Dad was the district coordinator for the California Park Services. Peter was a historian. Aunt Georgia, Aunt Brianna, and Uncle John worked as park rangers in the Preserve. We only went into town for school and monthly supplies. It was easy for Hunters to isolate and take us down, and it was easy for them to get away with it. When we go back, we will be teachers, business owners, lawyers, and doctors. We'll be active in the community, and it will be difficult, if not impossible, to isolate us, or make us disappear. We're not going to make it easy for the Hunters ever again."

Justin nodded, "I can get onboard with that, Laura, and when we head back, I'll have some long talks with a few people I know. If the Hunters think that our Pack will be an easy target, I'll just have to get a heavy hammer to prove them otherwise."

"What kind of hammer would keep the Hunters off us if they decide to ignore the Code again?" Laura asked.

"My half-brother," Justin said with a slight smirk. "He's also known as Zhane of KO-35."

Laura turned to stare at Justin, "Are you shitting me?"

"Nope," Justin said brightly. "Don't worry about it though. Zhane will just be happy that I'm not alone since he has to spend so much time off planet. I just won't mention the werewolf part unless I have to."

"How did you manage not to tell me this? I thought I knew everything." Laura said.

"I was waiting for Zhane to say it was okay," Justin said, "he doesn't really care who I tell. I could go stand outside Good Morning America with the DNA tests for all he cares, but I like to let him know who I'm telling because then if something happens we know who could have done it."

"Smart," Laura said.

"I had some experience with that," Justin said. "Do you mind if I do some security around here? It might give us some warning the next time someone wants to bust the door down."

"Sure," Laura said, "just make sure it's easy for Derek to bring friends over. I don't want him to be isolated from people."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Justin said.

The door upstairs slammed, "Laura," Petra called, "I'm home."

Laura grinned, "We're in the basement Petra, we'll be up in a minute."

"Okay," Petra called back.

"Come on," Laura said, "Your pack mate awaits." She held her hand out to Justin, who gripped it tightly with a shy smile. For a moment, Laura looked at Justin's bandages, then she turned away. They weren't going to be there for long.


End file.
